The Bet
by Tori MacK
Summary: When Xemnas and Pein make a Bet on two soccor teams and bet two of their members, Roxas and axel are forced to do whatever the akatsuki say. YAOI, don't like, DON'T READ. AkuRoku SasoDei ect. Rated T for reasons that have yet to show themselves
1. Prologue

** The Bet**

**Prologue **

**Well, this is my first fanfic up, and the prologue is really short. Please give me feedback on what you think; I'll give you virtual cookies and lollypops!!!!!! **

***~*~*~*~***

It started out an ordinary day for the two organization leaders. Merely sitting in a random room watching a soccer game; Konaha vs. The Land That Never Was.

Pein, leader of Akatsuki, decided to make a bet against the other leader. "I bet konaha will win." Pein told the other.

Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII, looked up from the TV to his friend/rival. "Really?" he asked, "Would you bet two of your members on it?" Xemnas wanted to make this interesting.

"I would. How about we make a deal? If I win, I get two of your members of my choosing. And if you win you get two of my members of your choosing." Pein said looking Xemnas square in the eye, daring him to decline the proposal.

Xemnas thought for a second. "Deal. The two of yours I'll take when I win is Deidara and Sasori." Xemnas said, imagining the two in maid outfits.

"Alright, when I win I'll take Axel and Roxas." Pein replied grinning, thinking about the defiant red head cleaning the whole base and the adorable blonde in shackles.

After their conversation they went back to watching the game. They argued over which player was better and who was worse. Konaha started doing better then The Land That Never Was, but that quickly changed. Nearing the end of the game the two teams had tied. The next goal would end the game, showing the winner.

Pein and Xemnas were on the edge of their seats as The Land That Never Was kicked towards the goal. It seemed like they were going to win. Pein's eyes widened, and as the ball just about made it to the goal, #7 of team Konaha kicked it back towards the other goal. With on final kick it was in the goal and Konaha won.

Xemnas glared at Pein, knowing the man was smirking. Xemnas had lost and now he had to hand over the keyblade wielder and pyro maniac to his rival. Xemnas grimaced as he thought more about it.

"You should probably go tell Axel and Roxas. I want them tomorrow in the morning. Now, I go and prepare a place for them. Oh, and I need them not to be able to do anything, meaning Axel: no fire and Roxas: no keyblade." Pein told Xemnas, a smirk evident on his face.

Xemnas grumbled as he watched Pein leave the room. He began wondering what the hell he was going to tell everyone, which was starting to give him a headache. He thought for a couple more minutes before coming to a conclusion and leaving back to Castle Oblivion…


	2. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Kingdom hearts, and if I did there would be a lot of adorable yaoi things going on.**

**Hey there!!!!! Woot, I'm updating!!! ****Luiz4200**** (here's your virtual lollypops and cookies!!!! :D) for asking me to update, it motivated me to write the next chapter so thank you!!!!!!! I've decided that I will try updating a chapter every week at some point, so maybe that'll give me time to write the chapters and do homework for school. My friend is going to write an alternate version of this where it was Xemnas that had won. We're helping each other out with it because I don't know too much about Org. 13 and she doesn't know too much about Akatsuki. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought!! It makes me really happy and brings chapters faster!! Oh and sorry for the Oocness**

***~*~*~*~***

Everyone in Organization XIII was sitting in the dining room eating dinner. As everyone finished eating Xemnas cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"I'm afraid that I made a bet with the leader of our opposing organization and lost." Xemnas started, but was interrupted by groans and questions about how much they had lost this time. "I kind of bet two of our members…" Xemnas started again and stared at the wide eyes of his organization. "I bet Axel and Roxas-" he was interrupted.

"WHAT?!?!" Axel yelled while slamming his hands against the table and standing. "The Hell, Xemnas!? You can't just bet us like a bunch of money! Last time we were near them I overheard them talking about Roxas in ways that made me want to beat the living SHIT out of them!!! You're fucking _CRAZY_ if you think we're going!!!" Axel yelled, a fire blazing in his eyes as he glared at his leader.

Xemnas remained unfazed. "You will do as you're told. I don't like this either but I would rather not go into a war with Akatsuki." Xemnas said calmly with authority. He watched as Axel tried to summon his fire. "I had to put something in Roxas and your food that took away your abilities. I'm sorry. You should go get your stuff together we're leaving first thing in the morning." And with that Xemnas left.

Roxas's eyes were wide. He had heard what some of the Akatsuki members had wanted to do to him and he didn't want to go. He had to though, he had no choice.

Axel was seething, but he got up and motioned for Roxas to follow. Roxas did and the others merely stared with wide eyes, unable to say anything whilst thinking about how it could have been them.

When Roxas and Axel arrived at their bedroom they packed in silence. Roxas packed slowly and had tears forming in his eyes. Axel had finished packing in a mad rush because he didn't want to think about why he had to. When axel saw Roxas's eyes he pulled the blonde to himself and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry Roxie, I'll protect you." Axel said to the blonde that was clinging to him. Roxas sobbed on Axel's shoulder, burying himself there. Axel softly rubbed Roxas's back trying to comfort him. Axel didn't like this, not one bit. He didn't like it when Roxas was crying or hurt. He would sacrifice himself for the blonde rather then let the blonde cry.

"Shh, don't cry Roxie. It'll be ok." _I hope._ Axel finished in his head, not sure what would happen tomorrow. Axel lied back, bringing Roxas down to lay on top of him. He tried to comfort Roxas as the blonde sobbed himself to sleep. Axel closed his eyes after Roxas fell asleep, trying to sleep himself. Sleep didn't come, though, and when it did it was haunted by images of Roxas being hurt.

-

The next morning Axel woke up with a grimace on his face. He looked worriedly at the blonde asleep on top of him. Axel really, _really_ didn't want to wake Roxas but knew he had to. Axel placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips before moving to his ear.

"Wake up love." Axel whispered and gave Roxas's ear a lick. Roxas jolted upright with his hand on his ear, falling off the bed in the process. Axel burst out laughing at Roxas's baffled, blushing expression, and temporarily forgetting why he woke Roxas up. "Oh Roxie, you should see your face!" Axel yelled as he continued to laugh.

Roxas glared. "That wasn't nice Axel. I was having a really good dream, too..." Roxas trailed off, whispering the last part. Axel looked at Roxas with curiosity in his eyes. What Axel was thinking about was along the lines of _'What was Roxas dreaming about?'_ and _'I wonder how Roxas would look in ripped short shorts and a collar that had a chain attached.'_

Axel decided to voice his first thought. "So Roxie, what you been dreaming 'bout?" Axel asked, watching Roxas turn a deep shade of red.

"Nothing!" Roxas said quickly, too quickly for Axel not to notice Roxas was hiding something.

"Aw, come on Roxie! Please tell me!?" Axel begged trying puppy dog eyes on Roxas. It didn't work, but made Roxas blush even more.

"Nope!" Roxas said while turning to preoccupy himself with a string sticking out of the blanket he was sitting on. Axel grinned and started tickling Roxas. Roxas flipped out with laughter and yelled at axel begging him to stop. The next moment the two heard the door creak open so Axel stopped tickling Roxas, suddenly remembering the happenings of the previous night as he watched a saddened Demyx enter the room.

"Xemnas said it's time to go…" Demyx said with sadness clinging to every word, lacing the sentence in depression. Axel had never heard his friend this sad before, it was truly depressing.

Axel nodded and took Roxas into his arms while noting the blonde had the same frightened look on his face as the night before. There was nothing Axel could do to take that look away, so instead he picked up their belongings and followed Demyx to Xemnas.

No one said anything and when the got to Xemnas it was the same. No one said a word the whole way to Akatsuki. When Xemnas, Axel, and Roxas arrived at the base of Akatsuki Pein and Konan were waiting for them. Xemnas led the way to the waiting two. He shook hands with Pein and gave a swift bow to Konan before getting down to business.

"I brought them. No powers as promised." Xemnas said without a hint of emotion. At the moment Axel was sending death glares at Pein who merely smirked them away.

"Good. You can go now Xemnas, I'll be seeing you on the next sport that our teams clash in." Pein said as if to shoo Xemnas away. Xemnas grumbled and sent one last look at his members before turning and leaving.

After Xemnas left Pein had an evil grin on his face. "Konan, you know what to do." Pein said to the bluenette who nodded in understanding.

"Alright cutie," Konan said to Roxas as she grabbed his hand, "Lets go get you into your new uniform." Konan gave Roxas a little wink and pulled him along with her. Roxas stole one last terrified look over his shoulder axel before being pulled out of sight.

Axel growled and was about to run after the two but was stopped by Pein who was smirking evilly. "We have to get you into your new uniform as well…" Pein said evilly, creating the look of a sadistic leader. Axel paled and hoped Roxas would be alright…

**-Chapter 1 END**

***~*~*~*~***

**Well I guess I left that on a cliff hanger…. Oh well… Please review I loves that!!!!! Reviews make me want to continue, they make me happy! Hey, also if anyone wants to do fanart I would love that ^-^. Anyways please tell me what you think I like knowing what is going through peoples mind when they read my stories. I started to type this up at 8:30 this morning and finished at 11:30, my mom kept having me do a bunch of stuff so it took longer!!!! I would have had this up maybe a couple hours earlier, but oh wells.**


	3. Chapter 2: Uniforms

**The Bet**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Kingdom hearts, and if I did there would be a lot of adorable yaoi things going on.**

**Hi!!!! Ish back. Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I lost the notebook that has The Bet in it so I've been freaking out unable to find it. I think I might put The Bet in another notebook since I can't find the first one. Anyways, another reason this is taking so long is school. I have late assignments!!!! I'm doomed!!!! I think I'm sort of ranting and you probably wants to read the next chapter so I need to wrap this up. I must apologize for Oocness in advance, because there will probably be a lot of that. Oh and please comment what you thought and if you have any ideas or improvements or if I messed up on a certain spelling in names or anything. It makes me happy! I was so happy for my 4 reviews thank you!!!!!!! Oh! And if anyone would like to draw Axel and Roxas's uniforms I would love that!!!!**

***~*~*~*~***

**~Axel POV~**

I unhappily followed that bastard Pein to where this new "uniform" was. Why the hell did I need a fucking **uniform **anyways? I mean, I'm not joining Akatsuki or they wouldn't have taken away my beautiful fire and Roxas's key blade. I don't understand these people.

After walking through this dark hallway for what seemed like forever we finally came upon a door. Damn. That's one big door; it looks like it should be one that leads into some medieval elegant dining room. Pein, who I now dub Sir Piercing up the Butt, opened the door into the room which was actually pretty small compared to what you'd think because of the door.

Pein led me to a table that had the uniform neatly folded in a pile. Actually, I don't think you could even call it a uniform. All there was was a pair of tight leather pants and a fluffy, frilly white apron (**think of those anime that have those adorable cafes and girl wearing those waitress uniforms; like Tokyo Mew Mew**) that had those damned Akatsuki Clouds all over it.

"What the hell is that?" I asked bluntly as my eye twitched in annoyance while I stared at the apron wondering why the hell I'd need to wear an apron for a uniform. Pein smirked. That bastard smirked at my question as if it was _funny!_ What the hell was it with these people?!?

"That'd be your uniform. You are the new maid. You see it was Konan's idea. Being maid used to be her job, but when I told her about the bet, she jumped at the opportunity." Sir Piercing up the Butt told me, that's a bunch of crap!!!! That bastard just stared at me then motioned towards the pile. He smirked as I growled at him and angrily picked up the annoying looking uniform. I hope Roxas wasn't going through this, hopefully he's alright.

**~third-person POV with Roxas~**

Roxas merely followed the blue haired lady known as Konan to a small elegant looking door. When she opened the door they headed over to the small table that had the uniform on it. Sitting there was a pair of leather short shorts and a thick leather collar that had a chain that looked like it would go at least to his stomach. Roxas stared with wide, terrified eyes at it then stared at Konan with the same look. Konan smiled apologetically.

"We had a vote on what the uniforms would be and Hidan said this. Six of the ten Akatsuki members voted on this and we ended up with this. Though I think Tobi voted on this because he thought it was "cute", but that's Tobi for you. Anyways, you should probably change now. Don't worry, I'll turn around." Konan said after Roxas gave her a strange look that must have said 'I'm not changing if you watch'.

Roxas looked at the clothes. He really didn't want to have to wear that, but he didn't want to think of the consequences of not wearing it. He tugged his shirt over his head and set it down beside said "uniform" if you could even call it that. He slipped off the rest of his clothes and put the short shorts on, being as that was really the only thing he was given to wear.

"Um…. Konan? I'm going to need help with the collar…" Roxas said while nervously biting his lip, looking to the side with his eyes. He also was holding the black leather collar up against his chest. Konan nearly squealed in fangirl delight when she turned and looked at Roxas. He was adorable and looked really hott in his short shorts.

"O-of course I'll help. Just hand me the collar." Konan said with a light blush on her face. She took the collar from Roxas and put it on him, tightening it to where Pein had marked it. It was tight and wouldn't be slipping down even a little bit. Konan smiled apologetically to Roxas when she looked at his nervous face. Roxas had known Konan as one of the nicer members in Akatsuki, the one who obediently followed Pein, sort of acting like the second leader.

"There are a couple of rules you'll need to know about. First off when speaking to any Akatsuki member you must address them as master or, in my case, mistress before their name. I don't really understand the point of this rule, but the guys just seem to like it. Second: you do as you're told, what ever it is you are told to do unless the leader has a say against it or it is sexual intercourse, unless you want it that is. Third: you do not argue with any of the members, they'll be able to punish you if you do. Fourth: Members are aloud to touch you, kiss you, and play around with you as much as they like without your consent. Fifth: do not, and I mean DO NOT resist or fight with any of the members, the consequences of that may be catastrophic. That's pretty much the rules for now, at least till they come up with more. I didn't really get a say in any of the rules being as most of Akatsuki put their intensions forward and agreed with each other, so I'm really sorry for anything that may happen to you." Konan explained, apologizing for things that may happen in the future.

Roxas's eyes were as big as dinner plates as Konan explained the rules. They were aloud to touch, kiss, and play with him without his consent? That wasn't right, but he couldn't argue about it. He'd rather not find out what the punishments were. He looked towards Konan for what would happen next.

Konan looked at Roxas with a strange look in her eyes. "I guess it's time to get ready for the meeting." Konan said and grabbed Roxas's hand to lead him through the dark hallway to a small room with a few chairs and a door at the other room. Roxas figured, since this was an evil organization, this was probably were they held prisoners before interrogation. Now, they had to wait till Pein came and announced the start of the meeting.

**~Third person POV with Axel~**

Axel grimaced as he looked at himself in the small mirror that Pein had placed in front of him. Awhile back Larxene and Marluxia had told Axel he had "womanly hips" and it really showed with this apron. Axel growled and glared at Xemnas who merely chuckled.

"I believe that now that you are in uniform, it is about time for the Meeting. Follow me." Pein merely said and walked out of the room leaving Axel to make a decision; make a run for it and leave Roxas behind, or stay and possible go through hell but be able to protect Roxas as much as possible. Axel chose his second choice, not ever even considering the first do to the fact it involved leaving _his _Roxas. Axel trudged slowly behind Pein, not wanting to go but having to. Pein led Axel to a room that held a single chair. Axel figured that this was probably used as an interrogation room.

Pein looked at Axel. "Stay here." Pein merely said as Axel gave him a "As if I Had a Choice" look. Pein smirked then headed out through a door that was on the opposite wall from the one they had entered through. Axel decided that he was probably announcing the meeting to be starting; at least the meant Axel would be able to see Roxas. Axel really hoped Roxas was alright.

Pein walked back into the dimly lit room and said, "Time for the meeting, come." and walked back out. Axel stood and followed out of the nice, dim room into the overly bright unknown one, unsure of what was to happen…

**-Chapter 2 END**

***~*~*~*~***

**I'm sorry I took so long!!!!!! Anyways, I'm not to sure how long it'll take me to put the next chapter up because 1: I still haven't found my notebook. 2: I'm probably going to be getting a laptop by the end of this month. And 3: I have homework I'm behind in!!!!! I'm doooooomed!!!!!!!**

**Well now that that's over, please, please, PLEASE review!!!! I loves all of my lovely reviewers!!!! The two who reviewed made me extremely happy and warm all over and inside!!!!! Yays!!!!! Oh and if anyone wants to draw a picture for this I'd love it!!!!!!!**


	4. Update

Roxas: Hey everyone!!!! Ukana is very sorry she hasn't updated lately!  
Axel: unfortanatly, She doesn't have a working computer at the moment so she's having us do the update.  
Roxas: She's working on the next chapter though!!! She found her notebook!  
Axel: We hope that Ukana will have a working computer by next month, but I'm not getting my hopes up.  
Roxas: I am!!!! Ukana tells us she is extremely sorry that its taking so long, and she hopes the wait will be over soon!  
Axel: Ukana is also happy with the comments and reviews and that sort of stuff.  
Roxas: Well this is it! We wish you Happy Holidays!  
Axel: And a Happy New Year!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 3: A Meeting and A Place To Stay

The Bet

Chapter 3

A Meeting and A Place to Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts, If I did I would be extremely happy and there would be a Naruto world in Kingdom Hearts.

This is YAOI! If you don't like, don't read!

GAH!!! I'm so sorry I took so long with the next chapter!!!!! I feel terrible!!!! I have been busy with school and other stuff lately I haven't had a chance to write!!!! Luckily it's spring break now and I have another chapter, it's a bit longer than the others. And if you guys are interested, I'll be writing another fanfiction that will hopefully help with my writers block. It's going to be a -Man Fanfic about me and my friends going to the -Man world, so if you are interested in that look for it when I get it in! Anyways again I am sorry I took so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Read and Review Please!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*

~Axel POV~

I walked into the annoyingly bright room and saw it was a dining room/interrogation room. Everywhere I looked there were Akatsuki cloaks with those damned clouds. I could see many of those annoying members suppressing laughter. I wanted to rip their heads off.

Sir Piercing Up the Butt motioned for me to sit on the floor beside his seat. I growled angrily. I am not some sort of pet! I did what he said, though angrily, in hopes of seeing Roxas soon. I was praying to whatever is out there that Roxas was alright.

That was when Konan came out, leading Roxas by a chain attached to a collar. Roxas was also wearing tight short shorts; damn he looked hott! He also looked afraid though, which upset me. Some of the members of Akatsuki were whistling at Roxas, which caused me to growl. Roxas was mine!

The guy without a shirt and slicked back silver hair motioned to Konan and said something about being first. Konan glared a hard death glare at the silver haired guy, then sighed and handed him the chain. He smirked and a light of anger appeared in my head. The guy pulled the chain attached to Roxas, pulling Roxas into his lap and started to rub his hand all over Roxas. Roxas had let out an eep and was now squirming in the silver guys lap. He stopped though when the silver guy dug his nails hard into Roxas's perfect skin.

That did it. I got up, anger flowing through my body, and was ready to punch the silver guys face in. I'm glad I have good reflexes; I stopped right before I flung my neck straight into the silver guy's scythe. He pressed the scythe against my neck, drawing blood. I hissed in pain and saw Roxas's face; he was afraid.

"Don't even try it flame boy. No one would really care if I killed you. You have no rights here, I would rather not make this cute blonde cry by killing you, so go sit like a good boy." The silver haired guy said with a sneer. I growled but backed off; I'm no good to Roxas dead.

Thank you Hidan, now let's start the meeting." Sir Piercing Up the Butt said as I sat angrily on the floor. Pein explained the situation to everyone, then explained Roxas and my role. My eyes widened in anger when I heard Roxas's role. I wanted to kill the person who had the idea.

**~Third Person POV~**

Roxas was terrified. Hidan was rubbing all over Roxas's upper body, then painfully squeezing Roxas's nipples. Roxas winced as tears came to his eyes and he squirmed. A question ran through his head; why him? Why couldn't it have been someone else, or better, no one at all?

Hidan smirked and chuckled. He continued what he was doing throughout the entire meeting. Deidara looked in disgust, the thought of how that could have easily been him and Sasori still fresh in his mind. The thought bugged him a lot. When he had heard that Pein had even thought of betting them caused Deidara to get very angry and destroy half of Sasori's puppets; that always happened when Deidara got upset.

Axel would continuously scan the room, then his eyes would land on Hidan and he would glare; if only looks could kill. He hated Xemnas right now for batting them; most of the time Xemnas always lost.

The last part of the meeting that was discussed was where the two nobodies would stay.

"I'll keep the blonde." Hidan said with a smirk, then went to nipping at Roxas's neck, around the collar, causing pained noises to come from the blonde and make him squirm. Roxas tried to get away, but Hidan bit harder and Roxas stopped, knowing it was futile. Axel growled furiously and clenched his fist tight; he was the only one aloud to mark Roxas!

Pein spoke up. "No Hidan, if we left him with you we wouldn't see him again." Pein said, glaring as if to dare Hidan to argue. Hidan grumbled, then continued to mess with Roxas. "I will decide who Axel and Roxas will stay with." Everything went silent while they waited for what Pein would say next. There were five members who didn't care where the nobodies stayed; Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, and Deidara.

Deidara hoped they wouldn't end up in his and Sasori's room. He didn't want anyone to bother him and Sasori in their private place. Of course Deidara couldn't be so lucky. Pein knew exactly whose room he'd put the two nobodies in, the ones most likely not to rape the blonde or kill the red head.

"Axel and Roxas will be staying with Sasori and Deidara." Pein said, looking for protests. No one dared to say anything. Deidara stared in shock; he didn't want to share his room with anyone but Sasori! "You two do have two king sized beds correct? The ones you won for that raffle?" Pein asked knowingly.

Deidara wanted to say no, but Sasori responded before he was able to say anything. "Yes, we will allow them to use one of them." Sasori said in a dull tone. Deidara stared at Sasori as if he had two heads; why had his danna said that, not refused so to only have Deidara in a room with him? Has Sasori grown tired with him? Deidara contemplated this with a downcast face.

Axel was a little happy about that; he and Deidara actually got along pretty well do to their similar likes. He was also pretty sure Sasori and Deidara wouldn't try to do anything to Roxas.

Roxas gave a light, pained smile to Sasori; he knew Sasori and Deidara a little and knew they wouldn't do anything. Sasori saw and gave a light apologetic smile back. Then the meeting was declared over.

"I'll take Axel and Roxas to the room now." Sasori said void of feeling. Hidan glared at the puppet man for interrupting his fun. He took one last hard bite of Roxas's neck and let him up, not before groping his ass though. Roxas let out an "eep" and quickly hid behind Sasori, who had been glaring at the smirking Hidan.

Axel hurried to Roxas. "Are you alright?" He asked, voice coating with worry while he sent a death glare at Hidan. Axel looked at Roxas's neck and growled as he saw all the teeth marks and hickeys Hidan placed on _his _blonde.

"I-I'm alright now Axel. I-I'll be fine…" Roxas said unconvincingly, tears sprouting in the corners of his eyes. Axel noticed and apparently so did Sasori. Sasori told them to follow him and motioned for Deidara to come along.

They walked out into the dark hallway, eyes needing to adjust to the poor lighting. Now that they were out of that dreaded room, Axel pulled Roxas into a hug and lightly kissed his forehead. A few tears fell from Roxas's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Axel.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop that silver haired asshole Roxas, I'm so useless without my fire…" Axel said with a pained voice. Roxas looked up at Axel with teary eyes, creating an adorable effect. Roxas didn't like that Axel felt bad about something that was so out of their control.

"It isn't your fault Axel. It can't be helped, this is our life now…" Roxas said sadly, knowing everything would be downhill from now on. Roxas wasn't happy, but at least he'd get to see Axel. To him that was all that mattered.

Axel was going to say something, but Sasori spoke first. "We should head to our room now, it's getting late and Zetsu will be looking for a snack. I don't think you want to be the unfortunate ones he finds." Sasori said as he began walking. Deidara quickly caught up and interlaced his fingers with Sasori's.

Axel nodded and kept an arm around Roxas's shoulders protectively as they followed Sasori and Deidara. Roxas felt safe with Axel's arm over his shoulders; he cuddled a bit closer to Axel as they walked. Sure, he was still completely terrified of his situation, and he also was afraid Axel would try to save him and wind up dead.

They were led to a door, a normal looking bedroom door that had a sign that said "Sasori and Deidara's room. Stay out or I kill you! (That means you Tobi!)" with a little picture of a bomb exploding. Roxas looked at the door funny and Axel couldn't help but chuckle a little. Sasori smiled and opened the door.

"Sorry about the mess, Deidara tends to take out his anger on my puppets." Sasori said with a sigh. Deidara stuck out his tongue at Sasori, but was smiling. Inside the room were many scorched, exploded, disembodied, and destroyed puppets all over the floor. Axel gave a questioning look to Deidara who smiled sheepishly.

"That happened when I heard Pein had bet Sasori and I and almost lost. I was really mad." Deidara said with a hint of venom in his voice. Axel swallowed, noting to never get on Deidara's bad side. Axel then walked into the room, pulling Roxas along with him.

The first thing Axel did when he got into the room was take off the apron. He set it down on the small couch Sasori and Deidara had. He then looked at Roxas. "Do you want me to take the collar of you now?" Axel asked as Roxas blushed and nodded. Axel unhooked it and set it beside the apron.

Deidara handed Axel and Roxas a long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweat pants for each of them. "I'm pretty sure that they will fit you alright Axel, but it's probably too big for Roxas. It'll have to do though; you can use them as pajamas." Deidara said while heading to Sasori's bed; it had already been decided that Deidara would give up his bed. Roxas smiled in thanks, not up to actually saying anything.

Axel nodded. "Thanks," was all Axel said as he began changing. Roxas blushed and turned away, beginning to change himself. Sasori and Deidara were on Sasori's bed, facing each other and having a small, quiet argument about art.

Roxas had just pulled the sweat pants on when he felt two strong arms wrap around his still shirtless middle. Roxas blushed as he felt Axel nuzzle into his neck. "When we get out of here," Axel whispered seductively into Roxas's neck, "I'll first beat the living shit out of Xemnas, then we'll find somewhere beautiful and I'll make sweet love to you." Axel finished with a small, sweet kiss to Roxas's neck as if making it a sworn promise.

Roxas shivered at how Axel's voice sounded, loving the feel of Axel's lips against his neck. Axel then helped Roxas get his shirt on, smiling when Roxas had it on. Roxas looked adorable with the too big shirt slightly slipping off his shoulder, causing him to have a very rapeable look; though Axel would never rape his darling blonde. Axel pulled Roxas to the other bed, deciding to go without a shirt, and laid the both of them down before pulling the covers over them.

Axel smiled lightly and pulled Roxas close to himself, arms wrapping protectively around Roxas. Roxas smiled contentedly and closed his eyes, practically falling asleep right away. Axel smiled, light tears forming in his eyes as he thought of what his angel was going to have to go through. Axel fell asleep soon after, worrying about what troubles the next day would bring…

**-Chapter 3 END**

***~*~*~*~***

**I feel terrible for taking so long!!!! If you guys want to through things at me and attack me, feel free to!! I hope this turned out well! I hope to get the next chapter finished soon after now, but at the moment I have writers block DX!!! If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me!!!! All left to say is, finally some SasoDei action!**


	6. An update after a year or so of nothing

Hey everyone who is watching this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, a year. I'm out of ideas! Please help me with ideas because I've moved on from this and am onto writing original stories and books. If anyone has any ideas on how to continue this story, please tell me. I've sort of lost interest in writing this as I've moved on to writing my own book, as well as moved on from really writing much fanfiction. I'll try to update if you guys have some ideas for me.

Thats all for now, I love all of you who have watched and reviewed this story.


End file.
